The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to electric machines. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to rotor construction of permanent magnet electric machines.
Permanent magnet electric machines have two primary components, a rotating rotor which includes at least one permanent magnet and a stationary stator which includes one or more stator windings. In some electric machines, those of conventional configuration, the rotor is located inboard of the stator, so the stator surrounds the rotor. In other machines, often referred to as inside out machines, the stator is located inboard of the rotor so that the rotor surrounds the stator. The rotor includes permanent magnets which convert electromagnetic force into mechanical force. The permanent magnets are typically secured to the rotor assembly by adhesives. Attachment of the permanent magnets to the rotor via adhesives, however, subjects the magnets to high loads during operation of the electric machine leading to damage and/or failure of the permanent magnets and the electric machine.